Orphan Assassins
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Mikasa Ackerman is an Orphan she's also an Assassin along with her older brother and other orphans. Eren Yeager is also an orphan but not an assassin he finds her when she's failed a mission and he treats here injuries he then helps her with her mission but gets taken later on so she rescues him because she owes him and also because she's attracted to him.
1. Hard Life

**Orphan Assassins**

 **Summary**

Mikasa Ackerman is an Orphan she's also an Assassin along with her older brother and other orphans. Eren Yeager is also an orphan but not an assassin he finds her when she's failed a mission and he treats here injuries he then helps her with her mission but gets taken later on so she rescues him because she owes him and also because she's attracted to him.

 **Part 1 Hard Life**

Levi is an assassin for hire. When his employer is killed he goes into hiding. Neither his parents nor his little sister knew he was an assassin. His former employer Erwin Smith took notice of Levi at a young age and trained him in the art of Assassination. Levi always kept watch of his family.

Levi's father is of German descent he his little sister Mikasa and his mother Moriko are all of Japanese descent there a race not known in this land. For this reason it came at a price living there as people would pay good money for them.

Over the years several attempts were made to take them but Levi always killed the traffickers and with Erwin's help disposed of the bodies. One such time two sets of traffickers were sent one set to take or kill Levi the others to take Moriko and Mikasa. Levi with Hangi killed all their assailants but one who they interrogated who told him everything.

He rushed home to find his mother and father dead she must have thought back his sister was nowhere to be found. After a few hours of searching he found her kidnappers and one by one killed them all.

He then took his nine year old sister and they returned to Erwin house only to find Erwin dead so they fled again they met up with Hangi and the three of them went into hiding.

After a month Levi found a hidden old barracks and started his own secret Assassins guild with the help of his friend Hangi Zoe, Petra Ral and Mike Zacharias they started up there guild they took in orphans and trained them in the art of assassination.

Mikasa also trained to become an assassin so she would no longer be useless. She quickly became one of the best only bettered by Levi. Over the years they took in several orphans such as Annie Leonhart, Sasha Blouse, Connie Springer, Ymir, Krista Lenz, Marco Bott, Reiner Braun, Bertoldt Hoover, Tommy Wagner, Mina Carolina and they were all trained and all had their own individual skills and fighting styles.

Years before when it was only Levi and Hangi and whilst his family was still alive Levi and Hangi were on a mission they succeeded but had to fight their way out and as a result were both injured. They were treated by the then town town doctor his name was Grisha Yeager his wife Carla Yeager also helped to patch them both up.

They had a son Eren Yeager he was only five the same as Levi's sister Mikasa. Although Grisha didn't approve of them killing he realised they only killed evil people and there were many so he agreed to help them if they were injured but only to come during the night. As they helped Levi he had a debt of gratitude towards the Yeager's.

Eren grew up with much love from his parents with his friend Armin Arlert they played everywhere they terrorised the locals but the locals let them be as the locals knew the Yeager's who were a well-respected family and also the doctors of the village of Shiganshina.

Grisha knew the Ackerman's Thomas his wife Moriko and their little daughter Mikasa who was the same age as their son he didn't know that Levi was also their son.

He wanted Eren to befriend Mikasa as they were the same age and she didn't have any friends that of course all stopped when the Ackerman's were found dead in their house by himself luckily he managed to pull his son outside before he saw anything.

Grisha never found out what happened to the daughter Mikasa of course he'd heard about traffickers and as the Ackerman women were Japanese and a rare race in this land they were ideal targets.

The happiness of the whole of Shiganshina came to an abrupt end when the new lord of the land Jean Kirstein a man so evil and cruel the town once active with life became a ghost town both day and night. Girls went missing and were never seen from again bodies were found on the streets animals cut open and left on the streets everyone knew it was on Lord Kirstein's orders.

Nobody stood up to him they were too afraid of his wrath one family tried and there whole family was hanged old young, women kids it didn't matter. When Lord Kirstein found out that Grisha Yeager was a doctor he wanted him but Grisha refused saying he's a doctor of the village not only him.

It went badly for him Eren once a young happy boy changed overnight he came home to find his father had hanged himself he also found out his mother had been executed personally by Lord Kirstein. Eren only nine at the time went into hiding swearing one day when he was older and strong he would get revenge and personally kill that ugly horse faced lord.


	2. Wounded Assassin

**Orphan Assassins Part 2 Wounded Assassin**

Eren is now 17 he's a hunter for hire and he calls himself Titan Hunter. His old friend Armin knows who he truly is but he won't say as Jean's forces still search for him as they found out the doctor had a son. The villagers also know but also tell the guards nothing.

He's called in several times to hunt wild animals or large animals that get to near to the village or kill livestock. He always wears black clothes to disguise himself along with a black hood he also uses a black scarf to cover his mouth so only his eyes are seen.

Not everyone knows it's Eren but if they looked close enough they would know it's him because of his turquoise green eyes. A lot of people now fear him the people who don't know him and maybe some that does.

He's only 17 but he's killed many creatures such as bears, mountain lions, wolves whatever he's asked to kill he kills and he's well paid for his services. Everyone knows he has no fear of death and charges in head first so some people think he wishes for death to take him.

There was a rumour that he also killed someone who kidnapped a little boy and girl. The kids walked into the village traumatised saying a demon killed there tormentor of course it was only Eren not a demon although he fights like a demon by what people have told the villagers.

Mikasa is also 17 and a great assassin her target was Lord Kirstein she failed because he was to well-guarded she barely managed to get away with her life not that she wasn't badly injured in the process as they set the dogs on her.

She stumbles through the forest leaving a blood trail for anyone to follow. She's also stumbling because she has an arrow through her left leg and right shoulder. She managed to kill the dogs pursuing her but not without receiving many bites on her body.

She's also dizzy as one of the dogs bit down on her leg as she was running causing her to fall forward and hit her head on a tree. She's loosing blood and she's exhausted she's walking around in circles now not that she knows it so she finally collapses and falls unconscious.

Eren is out hunting not for anyone else other than himself. Lord Kirstein has said every animal is his and anyone found killing them will die he's killed several guards who have tried hunting him down. He doesn't care about that parasite lord he'll die soon enough. He only hunts though when his money has dried up.

This time he's out because he's bored he's out with his bow and arrow and two twin daggers when he hears wolves fighting against each other he knows that means there fighting over something like food so he goes to investigate. What he finds is six wolves circling each other and eyeing what looks to be a woman unconscious he pulls out several arrows and shoots and kills all six wolves before they know what's happening.

It's his job to track animals and if possible to kill them before they know what's happening which he does a lot he's the best archer around so they say not only his village but other villages have heard of him and have requested his services over the years.

After killing the six wolves he approaches the women he realizes it's not a women well it is but she's about his age. He looks at her checking for injuries he sees the arrows and is confused but he knows how to heal people he used to watch his father enough to know what to do. He picks her up and puts her over his shoulder then takes her home.

At first he takes out the arrows and uses herbs and ointments to clean the wounds he lifts up her shirt and sees teeth marks and quite a lot of blood so he cleans the blood away and puts on more herbs over the wounds. He also uses a paste that he mixed to stop the wounds becoming infected.

He sees a small bump on her head nothing major maybe a concussion. He looks at her face she's very pretty she also has many weapons hidden all over her body that makes him smile. Now he realises what she is she's one of those assassins everyone in the village is talking about not that he pays much attention he's surprised someone so young is an assassin but then he smiles he's not young and he does crazy things.

He lies her down and then leaves his house whilst she sleeps he returns to the dead wolves they weren't very strong from what he can see all skin and bones he could probably have killed them with his twin daggers. He cuts the fur off them he could do with some more blankets anyway there mostly bones but it's better than nothing.

After skinning all the wolves and cutting off the meat they had he buries them maybe he should have just scared them away but he was bored and enjoys killing prey anyway what's done is done.

When he returns he puts all the fur in his room the saves the food he brought back for later. He then goes to the table the girl was lying on he finds her gone then he feels someone grab one of his arms and places it behind his back with another arm gripping his throat then he feels a knife across his throat.

The girl speaks "Where am I" He doesn't reply at first then he sighs "I healed you plus wolves were about to eat you know why don't you stick that knife in my throat I'm not the begging type just kill me now and be done with it" The knife is pulled away from his throat He groans "Hey kill me dammit" She speaks again "Why do you want to die."

He sighs "My reasons are my own are you going to kill me or not" She lets go of him he turns to her "Kill me" She shouts "No" He shouts back "Kill me dammit" She looks down "I will not kill you."

He sighs "Please" She looks away "How old are you where are your parents" He sighs "None of your damn business if your healed enough then fuck off."

She looks at him "You're an orphan aren't you" He looks away "Leave me alone" She sighs "Do you live here alone" He sighs and turns to her "Who was you going to kill I know you're an assassin" She stays quiet he rolls his eyes "If you really want to know my parents are both dead so yes I'm an orphan."

"I keep to myself a few people know who I really am but I go by Titan Hunter I live here alone so I don't care about gossip I live here because I'm alone I have nobody anymore I'm alone in this world I'm a ghost a hunter nothing more I'm hired to kill wild animals I'm feared and that's all I am" She nods "I've heard of you" He shrugs "Good for you so."

She sighs "I was trying to kill Lord Jean Kirstein" He looks at her and growls "He's mine" She looks at him "Your Eren Yeager aren't you" He looks away He takes a few steps away from her she approaches him "Everyone thinks you're dead."

He looks at her "I wish I was besides Jean's guards are hunting for me as for Jean he's mine he killed my parents he slit my mother's throat personally and my dad hanged himself Jean is mine."

She puts a hand on his cheek "Have you killed before I have I'll kill him for you" He pulls her hand away "He's mine" She sighs "I'll kill him for you he has to die" He sighs "I know that and I'll kill him" She smiles "Have you killed before" He nods "A few times."

She smiles "Let me help you, let me help end your pain" He sighs "Fine do what you want" She sighs "I failed once that's why I was injured it's never happened before I've never failed a mission before" He sighs "How did you try and get in" She smiles "I tried sneaking in from the front" He rolls his eyes "I thought you had brains follow me."

He leads her away from his house for about a mile then he comes out into an opening she sees a waterfall she smiles "Wow beautiful" He shrugs "Come on" He leads her behind the waterfall there's a tunnel he leads her to some stairs then turns to her "Those stairs will lead you up to the courtyard next to that arseholes castle the rest is up to you."

She looks up the stairs then back at Eren "How do you know about this place" He shrugs "Me and Armin found it years ago before the castle was occupied there's a gate blocking the exit you'll have to break the lock the rest is like I said up to you" She nods "Thank you Eren" He turns away then walks a few steps before turning back "Give him my regards before he dies."

She walks up to him and gives him a quick kiss on the lips "Thank You Eren" He looks at her confused then just turns and walks away. She watches him go for some reason she's sad he's leaving he's cute and very sad it seems and also very angry.

Levi mentioned the Yeager's a few times and was frustrated he wasn't able to save them as he was away it also brought back the painful memories of her own parents deaths first her father then her mother's as she picked up Mikasa and tried to flee when she saw her way was blocked she tried fighting them but died.

Her mum told her to run but she was frozen in place. Luckily Levi saved her from them nobody saved Eren he didn't even see them die he just saw his father dead.

She's heard the rumours about what happened to Eren's parents. For some reason she wants to comfort Eren not that she knows why she's only just met him after all.

She turns back to the stairs and makes her way up she now has two missions although there both the same Levi's mission to kill Jean and Eren's to end his pain and suffering.

A few hours later there's a knock at Eren's door a lot of banging before he gets to the door it's kicked in then several guards come into his house before he can react he's knocked unconscious.

Another hour later he's woken up by water being thrown over his head he's chained up he looks around he's in a dungeon he guesses he turns to the man in front of him.

The man smiles "Eren Yeager finally got your revenge did you" Eren grins "Oh I never killed him but I'm glad that parasite is dead did he die quick or slow tell me it was slow" The man punches him "You piece of shit you'll pay for killing our boss."

Eren grins "I already told you pathetic ugly fucking retards I didn't kill him but if you want to kill me then get it over with your voice is giving me a headache there so damn irritating don't you think" The man smiles "Oh no you're not getting off that easy your death will be slow and extremely painful."

Eren grins "Whatever just get on with it you fat ugly freak your mum must have thought you was a monster when you came out or is it you only have a face a mother could love which must mean your mums just as ugly as you."

The man snarls then smirks and steps away and comes back with a red hot poker he smiles "This will hurt" He places it on Eren's chest. Eren can feel the pain his skin burning but he doesn't scream he won't give the freak the satisfaction he just clenches his teeth and glares at the man. The man burns his thighs and his neck his hands he burns Eren several times over his chest.

The man is shocked to see that Eren's not screaming at all when he stops Eren spits on his face "Is that all come on" Eren's in so much pain it's unbearable.

The man wipes away the spit then grins and pulls out a knife then heats it up like he did the poker he's about to stab Eren in the eye with it when he hears a commotion outside followed by a lot of screaming.

It only lasts moments before it's silenced the man looks at Eren "Who's out there" He looks outside then back at Eren then back outside again Eren grins "Shitting yourself aren't you."


	3. Bonds Of Debt

**Orphan Assassins Part 3 Bonds Of Debt**

Whilst Eren was taken by the guards Mikasa was coming out of the tunnel Jean was hard to kill but not too hard he was slow but that was because he was drunk. She makes her way out of the tunnel and goes back to Eren's house to thank him for helping her with her injuries and making her job a lot easier.

When she approaches his house she sees the doors been kicked in she pulls out two daggers and slowly approaches the house she slowly enters the house she sees it's all been smashed up but Eren's nowhere in sight.

She's in the middle of the room when she hears someone enter the house she waits for them to enter the room then she grabs them around the throat "Who are you" The person sighs "Let me go" She puts a knife to his throat "I'm not going to tell you again who are you" The kid sighs "My names Armin."

She remember that name from Eren she lets go "What are you doing here" He coughs "I saw you come in who are you" She sighs "I'm the one asking the questions here not you where is Eren" The boy coughs "They took him to the keep Lord Kirstein was killed they think he did it there going to kill him and he'll let them do it he wants to die."

She curses "I have to save him" Armin touches his throat "Who are you how do you know Eren" She looks at him "Your Eren's friend" Armin nods "I was I haven't seen him in a while I was coming to warn him but I was too late it was you wasn't it" She glares at him "Shut up."

She leaves the house and retraces her steps back to the tunnel then she runs up them two at a time she hears talking they must have mistaken Eren for her.

She sneaks up there's four of them luckily there all facing away from her she sneaks up on them she stabs the first one in the throat she kills the others quickly but one managed to scream before she killed him she smiles "One minute for four kills not bad" She then sees several guards rushing her way so she hides and jumps out at them killing them all.

She then sees a cook and grabs his collar "Tell me where the dungeons are" The man points to the dungeons she knocks him out she then runs to the dungeons maybe she should have killed him and maybe she will but Levi does forbid innocents death's so he's lucky.

She kills a few more guards they get off a few more screams before there silenced. She sighs "Don't you dare die on me Eren not after all this" She opens the last closed door and she sees Eren chained up he has blood running down his chest and burns all over his chest and legs he's been tortured.

She then sees the man holding the knife his torturer she's glaring at the man who seems surprised that a women has done all the killing Eren look at her "So you killed him then did you have to bring them my way though" She smiles "You OK" He rolls his eyes "Do I look OK" The man finally speaks "You, You killed Lord Kirstein."

She smirks "I did now it's your turn" From behind him Eren smirks "You're in trouble now" The man lunges at Mikasa with his hot knife she ducks under the blade and punches him in the gut so he stumbles back in the same instance she twists his knife hand and takes the knife from him then she lunges forward and stabs him through the throat before he was able to adjust himself from his gut shot.

Eren smirks "You really like the neck don't you always pointing it or stabbing it" She smiles then approaches him she looks at the locks holding his arms and legs then she looks at the man she killed and rifles through his clothes until she finds the keys.

She then stands up and unlocks the locks he falls into her and she falls to her knees holding him he groans "Why won't you let me just die" She sighs "I won't let you throw your life away you're not going to die" She manages to get him over her shoulder and slowly leaves the dungeons when she gets outside she puts him down and strips a dead man of his shirt and she slowly puts it on Eren.

She knows it will hurt but he's actually naked she goes back to the man and strips him of his trousers and puts them on Eren also he now cringes but he doesn't shout out even though he's in pain with the burns on his thighs how can he not shout out. She then slowly walks to the stables and puts a saddle and reins on a horse and leads it back to Eren.

She starts to put Eren on the horse but it's hard he's strong then she gets help she looks back and sees the cook she threatened helping her he smiles "Get him some help looks painful damn guards" She nods "Sorry about that" He shrugs "It's OK just go."

She climbs up behind Eren she wraps her arms around him and then quickly leaves the fort she goes as fast as she can to the hideout she has to get some medical help for Eren she's certainly no medic.

It takes 30 minutes to get to the hideout as she has to make sure she's not being followed, by the time she gets there Eren's unconscious. Just outside the camp she's stopped Levi jumps out of a tree "What took you so long and who's that" She sighs "Tend to Eren and I'll tell you everything" He looks at her "Eren, you mean Eren Yeager."

She nods "He's been tortured you have to help him" He nods and takes Eren from her although he's smaller then her he's very strong. He turns back to her "Get Hangi" She nods and takes the reins and runs off to find Hangi. Levi carries Eren into the camp and leads him to a spare room and lies Eren down it's been years since he saw him last he thought he was dead. Mikasa and Hangi then walk into the room where Eren and Levi is.

Hangi looks at Eren "Who is this" Levi looks up "Eren Yeager he's an orphan you remember his parents healed us several time I thought he was dead Mikasa says he's been tortured" Hangi nods "Yea I remember them and Eren he was an adorable kid if not a troublemaker."

Mikasa breaks into the discussion "He's had a hot poker on his neck, thighs, hands and several places on his chest he's also been punched several times I think I got there just in time his torturer had a knife that had been heated god knows what he was planning on doing with it he's also Titan Hunter" Levi looks at her "Really" Hangi nods "He looks to have been in a lot of battles" Mikasa nods "He's very brave."

Hangi nods "Help me get these clothes off him" Mikasa blushes "He has nothing on underneath I put them on him as he was naked when I found him" Hangi smiles "I'll have to try and resist the urge then won't I" Levi sighs "Your weird" Hangi gets some scissors and cuts open the shirt she sees the wounds on his body she cuts the trousers off and Levi puts a cloth over his man parts.

Hangi then washes the blood off of him she sees scars all over him and bite marks and burns and gods knows what else" Levi looks also "Battle scared" Hangi nods "He's been rumoured to have thought against Mountain Lions and Bears there not easy things to kill."

She sighs "Scars down his legs" She then whistles "It looks like he's been tortured before how old is he" Levi scratches his head "17 I think same as Mikasa." Mikasa looks at him "How do you know" Levi sighs "A story for another time can you heal him" Hangi nods "I might not be as good as his father was but this should be easy enough."

It takes a while for Hangi to tend to him whilst this is going on Levi talks to Mikasa "So what took you so long" She sighs then tells him everything" Levi nods "Got a bit of his father in him it seems" She nods "He never screamed that's so weird don't you think" Levi just shrugs She sighs "So how do you know Eren."

Levi sighs "I only met Eren twice many years ago when you was about five or so me and Hangi were on a missions we did our mission but were both badly hurt Eren's parents healed us both I and Hangi owed Grisha and Carla our lives" She sighs "Eren told me that Lord Jean personally cut Eren's mothers throat and that he found his father hanged I'm not sure if he knows the full details of what transpired but I do know he wanted Jean dead he wanted to kill him personally."

Levi sighs "Like I said I owed them my life unfortunately I was on a mission at the time it happened" She nods "When did they die" He sighs "The same year our parents died a few months after if I remember correctly I should have been here to save them I would have killed Jean myself but I can't believe he's still alive."

"Seven years old he would have been out there all on his own I'm surprised he didn't die I made a promise to his parents that if anything happened to them I'd take Eren and look after him I failed on both accounts." She sighs "Armin knew he was alive some others must have known also the people that didn't called him Titan Hunter."

She leans against the wall "You remember the rumours he was dressed like us pretty much only his eyes being seen everyone's afraid of him from what I've heard it's also sad because all he wants to do is die it's sad really" Levi nods "I bet 10 years by himself can push people over the edge I could have helped him if I'd known he was Titan Hunter" She nods "Do you think he'll be OK" He shrugs "Physically yes emotionally who knows."

A few hours later Mikasa's sitting in a chair beside his bed she sighs he's had such a hard life 10 years by himself maybe he told Armin to stay away obviously Armin still cared enough to try and warn him.

She looks at him again he was tortured because of her he would also have accepted death but she had to save him not only for saving her but because she won't let him die if he's going to risk his life then she will risk hers to protect him it's that simple. She owes him her life technically she's already paid that debt by saving him but she will save him whether he likes it or not.

She's also confused about these feelings towards him she's only 17 but for some reason she doesn't want to leave him there like kindred spirits or something like that. She climbs into the bed beside him she rests her head on his shoulder and falls asleep.

A few hours later Levi and Hangi are talking Hangi smiles "Seems Mikasa's getting attracted to Eren" Levi sighs "She shouldn't get attracted to him there's no room for love in the life of an assassin" Hangi smiles "When did I say love I said she likes him there's a difference."

Levi just shrugs "Like turns into love sometimes" Hangi nods "Maybe so what now can Eren be trained" Levi shrugs "Not sure he's been alone for so long all that hate, regret, sorrow building up inside him he might be to damaged." She nods then goes to see how Eren's doing. They open the door and see Mikasa in the bed beside Eren they both appear to be asleep, Hangi smiles "Now that looks cute" Levi just sighs and they leave the room.


	4. Damaged Goods

**Orphan Assassins Part 4 Damaged Goods**

Eren woke up the next day he looked around everything here is unknown to him he winces as he sits up he looks down and sees bandages all over him he then hears the door opening and a small man enters something about him is familiar but he can't picture it.

He's also the same as that girl who saved him not that he knows her name the man sits down on a chair the man speaks "I knew your parents Eren they saved my life many years ago do you remember me you would have been about five at the time" Eren nods "Yes I remember you and a girl."

Levi nods "Yes me and Hangi who was the one who healed you this time" Levi sighs "I should have been there to save your parents I owed them my life but I was far away on a mission I'm so sorry I was told to look after you but you disappeared" Eren looks at him "What's your point here" Levi sighs "I would have made you an assassin."

Eren sighs "What makes you think I would have wanted to become an assassin" Levi nods "I would have given you a choice of course" Eren nods "So" Levi sighs "Eren I blame myself for not finding you I looked for years" Eren sighs "I hid for a reason."

Levi nods "For 10 years you were by yourself alone honing your anger your hate your regrets you hate everything and everyone and especially yourself and you want to die tell me I'm wrong, you risk your life day after day in the hope that you'll die I can't have you as an assassin I can't have you here your damaged goods I'm sorry Eren but once your healed you will have to leave."

Eren smirks "Can you risk that I won't tell anyone" Levi raises an eyebrow Eren grins "Relax as I said earlier I hid for a reason I talk to nobody people fear me and I like it that way beside you are cool you kill monster's I like that is she OK the girl who killed Jean I never got her name" Levi nods "Mikasa is fine I'm thankful you patched her up you learned well from your father he would have been proud of you that your learned something from him."

Eren nods "I've been alone for 10 years I can't even picture what they look like anymore I try to picture them but the face is blank I heard that he cut my mother's throat right in front of my father because he wouldn't work for him."

"At first he asked my dad then when he said no he took my mother and in the main town square demanded he work for him I heard my dad was considering it until my mum told him to follow his heart they were her last words as Jean cut her throat straight afterwards."

"She didn't deserve to die then and what did my dad do he killed himself what about me I was nine for fuck's sake did he even care was all he said to me over the years a lie did he hate me."

Levi sighs "Eren he loved you as much as your mother Carla did he killed himself out of guilt but deep down he probably knew what he did was wrong he told me to take care of you if anything happened to him or your mother he called you his little man he loved you Eren he really did as much as your mother did you have to believe me when I tell you this" Eren just stays quiet so Levi stands up "Heal up" Levi then leaves the room.

Eren climbs out of the bed no point staying here it's true he's a broken man he has been for years why wait to heal he can heal on his own.

He winces he was burned pretty bad he knows that he finds fresh clothes on the bed he didn't notice that before he puts them on and leaves the room he walks outside and sees kids training loads of them girls and boys like Mikasa probably all assassins like Levi, Hangi and Mikasa.

There all different sizes two in particular are very tall more like giants not what you'd expect from an assassin they'd stand out to much but what does he care.

There was some pretty girls there not as pretty as Mikasa of course he can't see Mikasa there he wonders where she could have gone. He sees the short guy with that woman who healed him he vaguely remembers here from many years ago.

When he approaches them Levi turns around "Eren you going somewhere" Eren nods "Home" Hangi smiles "You look better how do you feel" He shrugs "It hurts but I'll be fine" Levi nods "I'm Levi the leader of these Assassins and I told you about Hangi" She smiles "So you're really Titan Hunter."

At that most the people who are training turn around immediately. He can hear gossiping behind him but he doesn't care he turns to Levi "So how do I get home" Levi sighs "Follow the road no wait I'll take you to the outskirts of Shiganshina from there you should be OK" Hangi smiles "Nice meeting you Eren Titan Hunter Yeager" Eren just rolls his eyes then he follows Levi out of the camp.

A few minutes into the walk Eren turns to Levi "Where's Mikasa" Levi at first says nothing then he turns to him "On a mission" He just nods they keep on walking in silence it takes 20 minutes to get to the outskirts of Shiganshina. Levi stops "I know its 10 years to late but I'm sorry about your parents."

Eren nods "Thanks you keep up the good work there's a lot of bad people around like that parasite Jean Kirstein now my parents can rest in peace" Levi smirks "Thanks can I ask you something" Eren turns to him "Sure" Levi scratches his cheek "The rumour about the kidnapper and him being found dead and someone rescuing the two kids was it you."

Eren sighs "I followed him and yes I killed him it wasn't planned I tried surprising him he was stronger than I thought we thought and the next thing he has a knife in his gut then I found the kids I asked them if he'd hurt them they said apart from a few punches no but I could tell he was probably going to do worse you don't take kids into the mountains unless your planning something evil."

Levi nods "That is true you saved those kids from something bad you still have some good in you" Eren sighs "No I don't, like you said I'm damaged I have been for years" He looks around "I should be fine from here" Levi nods "Keep up the good work also wild animals are always a problem don't kill yourself OK" Eren just nods so Levi starts to walk away Eren sighs "Hey Levi is Mikasa related to you."

Levi stops and turns around "She's my little sister" Eren nods "Mikasa Ackerman right" Levi nods" Eren scratches his head "I guess I know what happened to her now nobody knew, it was a mystery what happened my father told me a terrible crime was committed."

Levi nods "Our family are rare in these lands very scarce a person of our descent would get good money me my mother and Mikasa are all of Japanese descent they tried kidnapping us several time they finally succeeded" Eren's shocked "She was kidnapped."

Levi nods "I rescued her I was too late to save my parents who both died they sent two groups one for me one for them Mikasa saw the whole thing a nine year old should never see anything so cruel" Eren nods "Must have been traumatic."

Levi nods "She told me it was she was lucky" Eren nods "Look after her then" Levi smirks "It's my job as her big brother" Eren nods then walks off. Levi watches him go and sighs he sighs "I'm sorry Grisha and Carla I failed you."

He then walks off; it takes Eren 10 minutes to get to his house or what's left of it. It seems Lord Kirstein's people had some fun and burned down the house. He groans he walks through the rubble he pries up some floorboards and pulls out his bow and arrows and his twin daggers then he leaves his clothes are ruined luckily he has some more buried outside.

He leaves his old house and goes to where he's buried a box he digs it up and pulls out some spare clothes and a bag to hold the clothes he puts the clothes in the bag and slings the bag over one shoulder. Then he straps his daggers to his belt and puts his bow and arrows across his back then he walks away.

It starts to rain and snow at the same time he has no destination in mind away from Shiganshina will do for now. The snows coming down along with the rain he looks up and groans "Snow and rain together a bad omen" He carries on walking.

A few hours later Mikasa returns to the camp after her mission she informs Hangi on the success of her mission then she goes to the room Eren was in when she opens the door he's gone she goes to find Levi when she finds him she sighs "Where's Eren."

Levi looks up "Good work on the mission" She sighs "I asked you a question where's Eren" He sighs "Gone home" She sighs "He's not fully healed" He sighs "He chose to leave I said he could stay until he was healed" She sighs "Why didn't you ask him to stay" Levi sighs "He's damaged not right for being an assassin he's damaged goods he agrees with me."

She sighs "I need to find him" Levi sighs "Why" Mikasa turns to leave then turns back "I need to know he's OK" Levi sighs "Emotions are not good for an assassin" She glares at him "Just because your emotionless doesn't mean everyone is."

She storms out of the room and leaves the camp quickly she sighs "Levi's not emotionless but it's complicated" She hasn't told anyone about her feelings for Eren maybe Levi's words are true emotions are not good for assassins but she doesn't care she has to know he's OK It's raining and snowing now very heavily she's travelled several times to Shiganshina but in this weather it's going to take longer she can barely see in front of her.

It takes her an hour to get to Shiganshina as she went round in circles several times. She goes straight to Eren's house she almost passes it then she sees what's left of the house she runs inside it's all burnt she finds floorboard pulled up she goes outside and finds a hole in the ground with an empty box beside.

She looks around he could have gone anywhere. She's cold now and soaked she wraps her arms around her waist she didn't think to dress appropriately for the weather. She looks around she can't see any tracks she sighs then starts walking away from Shiganshina.

Eren found a cave after putting down his bag he went hunting and killed a deer. He now has a fire going it seems the cave's been used for shelter before so that's good he also has blankets he found them in a box also somehow they were fine.

He's warming his hands over the fire when he thinks he hears his name he looks up and around he can't see anything he turns back to the fire it must be the wind who would seriously be out in this shit storm he was lucky to find this place before it got to bad out there.

He's now checking on the deer as it's cooking when he hears it again then several times it sounds like a female voice he sighs "Stupid girl out there by herself" Then he hears it again his own name he sighs only two women know his name Mikasa and Hangi.

He grabs his daggers it could be a trap after all he puts on his cloak and goes out in to the shit storm. He can barely see in front of him he hears his name again he follows the sound and sees her in front on him he sighs and grabs her hand and leads her back to the cave.

When they get there he looks at her she looks cold she's shivering, he sighs "What are you doing out here Mikasa it's a shit storm out there are you insane" She shivers "I was looking for you" He sighs "Your insane look at you your soaked you look terrible" She smiles "Thanks" He rolls his eyes "I wasn't complimenting you."

She smiles "Is that a fire" He sighs "What do you think" He leaves her and gets a blanket for her he puts it over her and she approaches the fire he sighs then walks to the end of the cave and looks outside it's getting worse she looks up and leaves the fire and approaches him she nudges him "You OK" He shrugs "I'm fine."


	5. Warmth

**Orphan Assassins Part 4 Warmth**

They both eventually sit down close to the fire the foods cooked so he starts cutting it up and they start eating there both hungry so it doesn't take long to eat he has beer that he bought before he went hunting so they share that also when there finished she turns to him "I feared the worst when I came upon your house or what was left of it I thought you were dead."

He nods "It was like that when I got there" She nods "Who do you think did it" He shrugs "Compliments of Lord Kirstein's men probably" He nods "When I was getting tortured how did you find out about it."

She smiles "Your friend Armin he came to warn you but was to late he followed them then returned to the house he saw me enter your house it was a mess he told me where you was and well you know the rest."

He nods "Oh, OK" He then yawns he sighs and stands up and walks over to the blankets there's a lot of them she stands up also and lies on top of them she has her back to him she closes her eyes.

There both still awake 20 minutes later they've just been lying there in there soaking wet clothes Eren's starting to nod off when there's a flash followed by lightning and she jumps he looks over "You OK you're not scared of a bit of thunder and lightning are you."

She turns around and moves closer to him she climbs under the blankets and hugs him. She sighs "I don't like thunder or lightning" He smiles "Why what's so bad about it I think it's soothing" She looks into his eyes "The night my parents died there was a lot of thunder and lightning It makes me think of them dead in front of me."

He sighs "I'm sorry Levi told me what happened and why" She smiles "Hold me" He nods "OK" He wraps his arms around her waist and she smiles then he groans "Crap I forgot your soaking wet" Without thinking she lets go of him and strips naked he looks at her she's so beautiful she also has scars over her body he's never seen anyone as beautiful as her not that he's cared about that thing before.

She surprises him again by climbing back under the blankets she smiles "Your soaking wet to" He's kind of embarrassed "They'll dry on their own" She smiles then grabs his shirt and He's stunned "What are you doing."

She smiles and lifts it off his head "You'll catch cold if you sleep in wet clothes" She then goes for his trousers he's to shocked to do anything she then slides down his shorts he can't believe what's going on he's never been with a women before or been this close to one before.

She starts touching his body for some reason it feels nice he goes to speak but she kisses him before he can, it's not a quick kiss like last time this time it's slow and long she's obviously kissed before but this is all new for him she starts touching his arms and then his back her nails scratch down his back but it doesn't hurt that much.

He's also touching her skin it's so smooth and soft he can feel the muscles on her body obviously from long hours of training he loves every touch of her amazing body she touches his face and he smiles then they kiss again.

He kisses her for a minutes before he moves onto her neck she smiles it feels so nice it also makes her giggle he stops kissing her "What's wrong" She smiles "Sorry it just tickled that's all" He nods "Do you want me to stop" She kisses him "No keep doing it" He nods and goes back to kissing her neck she threads her fingers through his hair.

He feels her fingers in his hair it feels kind of nice. He stops kissing her neck and goes back to her lips he enjoys kissing her on the lips he brushes his hand along her shoulders then accidentally brushes her breast he moves it away but she grabs his hand and puts it back on her breast.

She smiles "Have you been with a girl before" He shakes his head "No have you sorry I mean a man" She smiles "It's OK I've never been with a guy before but I have been with Annie before" He nods "Oh" She smiles "It didn't mean anything we was just comforting each other it wasn't planned or anything I don't love her or anything it just kind of happened."

He smiles "What was it like" She smiles "Well it was nice I guess I don't have anything to compare it to as I've never been with a guy before but it was nice" He nods "OK" She smiles "I want to know what's it's like to be with a man start by kissing my breasts" He looks at her "What" She smiles "Kiss my breast I want to know how it feels."

He smiles "You're sure" She nods so he leans down and kisses her breasts he licks her hard nipples and she groans "Keep going" He kisses her other breast she smiles she loved how it felt with Annie but this feels so much better. He stops kissing her breasts he doesn't really know what he's doing he's kind of going on instinct now.

He starts to kiss down her stomach she has muscles here also she smiles this feels so nice his tongue on her body feels so nice he kisses all the way down he then looks up she smiles "Keep going" He nods and kisses her thighs and she giggles again then she bites her lower lip and he licks around her clit she moans and he smiles so obviously he's doing it right well he thinks he is he stops licking around her clit and sticks his tongue in her pussy.

She opens her legs more she then threads her fingers through his hair again Annie never did this they were kind of nervous she did stick her fingers in though eventually and she did the same to Annie. She's loving every moment of this and so is he he's been by himself for over 10 years now it feels so nice to have company.

The moment he first laid eyes on her he was surprised how young she was he thought she was about his age but he could have been wrong then later on when she took the knife away from him he was stunned at how beautiful she was then a short while ago when she stripped in front of him he was blown away he doesn't know why she saved him he wanted to die like he has wanted to for so many years.

But ever since he saw her his heads been all over the place she's so attractive not that he looked at women much at all he preferred his own company but now she seems to want to spend time with him but why Levi said he was damaged goods and he agrees but she said she won't let him die but why.

Why does she even care about him they barely know each other. She's an assassin why is she getting attached to him someone she barely knows. What's even more confusing is that there now enjoying each other's company there making love he guesses.

When he first saw her unconscious and took her back to his house to patch her up the moment he saw her face his face went bright red then when he went to skin the wolves he immediately missed her then the situation with the knife then he helped her to sneak in then the quick kiss was all so surreal he missed her immediately after she left then when she rescued him it was weird at first he was angry that she saved him.

He'd already accepted his death but he was also glad that she was back it was insane. Then he woke up and she was gone again and was immediately sad again. He told Levi that he didn't want to join the assassins years ago he probably would have but now he wouldn't fit in.

He's damaged so full of hate for Jean and the world and his father for abandoning him and also regret he couldn't save either of his parents but he was 10 what could he have done but now Jean's dead so what now what should he do now. He keeps on licking she tastes so nice she moans "I'm almost done that feels so good I can't hold on."

He stops and looks up she smiles "Keep going" He does as she asks and a few seconds later she can feel it coming he tastes what comes out of her. After a few seconds he stops licking her and pulls away she looks up at him as he's sat up she sits up also and climbs into his lap and they start kissing again.

She wraps her arms around his neck she pushes him down and does what he did to her kissing his neck then down his chest he's also full of muscles like her she touches each scar wondering how he got each scar he's full of scars some she knows about she was the cause of them she looks up and sees his face cringe she moves up to his face and grabs it with both hands.

She kisses him on the lips "I'm so sorry you were alone for 10 years your body is full of scars it makes me sad to see them."

He says nothing she sighs "Do you want to stop" He sits up and she's back in his lap again he then rests his head on hers he has his eyes closed at first neither do anything they both have their eyes closed then he kisses her again "I want to go on" She nods "OK" She lowers herself onto his cock her hymen breaking years ago through her training they start going at it they continue kissing and he pulls the blankets over them.

She touches his chest again then touches his back there's muscle there also his body is so ripped so broad it's amazing. He touches her back also her skin is so smooth he then feels scars on her back circumstances of her job probably. He kisses her again he can't believe how beautiful she is he can't get enough of her. Deep down he knows she'll leave and he'll be sad all over again.

What's wrong with him three days of her and he's all over the place he's changed so much he always wanted to be alone before he met her but now it's different. She can't stop kissing him she loves kissing him and trailing her hands all over his amazing body scared muscled body so different from Annie's body which is to be expected but she prefers Eren.

He makes her so happy it's weird before she met him nothing mattered but the mission. She's given a mission she does the mission she east sleeps trains nothing else for years she was so withdrawn until Annie arrived but even that didn't last.

It was an endless cycle broken the moment she locked eyes with Eren deep down a scared child like her they both share the pain of having their parents murdered whereas she was saved by Levi, Eren was alone for 10 years he's lucky to be alive.

They lock hands her hands are full of scars but also so smooth his are also full of scars her hands are smooth and perfect but used to wield weapons of murder maybe even her hands themselves a weapon but he doesn't care. They both start thrusting at first slow but then gradually they pick up the pace.

This is new to both of them for Eren everything is a new experience for Mikasa only new to being with a man of course she's not bled for the first time yet as her and Annie only kissed a lot and touched each others bodies and made each other cum it was amazing but this now is so much better she can feel it she's almost done again.

He can also feel it he's almost done also a few seconds later it happens they climax together there so tired now breathing heavily she slowly controls herself there's blood on the blankets but that's normal she's heard.

She climbs off of him but only to lie down next to him she wraps her arms around him and they kiss again she looks into his eyes his beautiful green eyes and she sees tears come down his face she wipes the tears away with her palm she then strokes his cheek "What's wrong."

He looks at her and sighs "This is just so weird I've been alone for so long before I met you it was what I wanted I welcomed loneliness then I met you and everything changed your so beautiful I like having you around the little interaction I had before was welcomed I guess but being alone is so hard now when you're not here I miss you."

"I like you a lot but I know you'll leave me again and I'll be sad again before I met you I was barely living then I met you and that changed" She listens to what he's saying and in a way her life was exactly the same but unlike Eren she wasn't alone she had Levi, Hangi and all the other Orphans she can't imagine what it was like for him over the years.

The only interaction was his summons it must have been unbearable sometimes. She also feels the same when she's with him she's happy but when he's gone she's sad it's weird she never felt this way before what is she feeling is it love she doesn't know she's never been in love before.


	6. Tricked

**Orphan Assassins Part 6 Tricked**

Mikasa wakes up first it's now morning it's sunny outside she slowly puts her clothes on as not to disturb Eren who's still asleep. The clothes are mostly dry she'll change when she gets back she slept on and off all night as Eren seems to have nightmares.

He eventually stopped several hours ago and they both slept for several hours but she's now awake she looks at Eren he looks so peaceful she would prefer to stay with him but she has to get back she knows he'll miss her and she'll miss him also she feels the same when he leaves as he does when she leaves but Levi is also right.

She can't get attached but she can't just forget about him she knows it now she is in love with Eren she realised it during their sexual encounter last night she gets on her knees and kisses him on the forehead and then on the lips he doesn't stir luckily she wraps the blankets over him she looks outside then back at Eren. She'd like nothing more than to just get back under the blankets with Eren and go back to sleep.

The night together was amazing the sex was unbelievable but now she has to leave him the man she's known for three days and has fallen in love with but can't be with she sighs "I love you Eren" She then turns around and leaves the cave.

Eren sits up an hour later he looks around but she's gone again as he knew she would leave love just can't happen for Assassins he knows it and maybe she does to but he's realised that he's in love with her what they shared last night was amazing but utterly pointless Assassins can't get attached it will only get them killed or a loved one killed or used for leverage he knows that and she will figure that out also but it's still hard that she's gone again.

Mikasa arrives back at the camp just after midday Levi approaches her "Where have you been" She sighs "With Eren the man I love but can't be with you happy now I have to be miserable just like you" Levi sighs "I'm sorry where is he."

She sighs "In a cave his house was burnt down probably by Lord Kirstein's people he heard me calling him he saved me again we made love and it was amazing I love him so much but we both know we can never be together" She walks away before he can reply.

Hangi walks up to him "So love happened who would have thought it your parents knew Eren's and now the next generation have met also" Levi sighs "The life of an Assassin isn't a happy one let her eat then tell her about the mission she's been requested for" Hangi nods "Don't you think it's weird though a personal request a request for her personally seems fishy to me."

Levi nods "I agree the request was for Raven her codename but yes I agree something does seem off about this request summon Connie and Marco to me at once" She nods "Will do shorty" He glares at her "Shut it four eyes" She smiles "Chill out why so serious all the time" She walks off before he can reply.

A few minutes later Connie and Marco enter Levi's room Levi looks at them "You two are our best infiltrators this mission doesn't sit right with me go to Shiganshina" He writes down some information and passes it to Connie "Follow these instruction then when you have looked around one of you return and report back to me I want eyes on this client at all times" They nod then leave the room they grab their gear and leave the camp.

Mikasa's changed into fresh clothes and is now eating alone when Annie approaches her and sits down "Hey Mikasa who was that kid that was here before he was cute" Mikasa sighs "That was Eren" Annie nods "So that was Eren Yeager he's alive and also Titan Hunter."

Mikasa just nods, Annie smiles "I've heard of his exploits I expected him to be older he's killed Bears, Mountain Lions and loads of other things you name it he's probably killed it but I saw him he looks so sad" Mikasa sighs "Lord Kirstein who I killed executed his mother in front of his father and that led to his father killing himself."

"I failed the first time I tried to kill Lord Kirstein but Eren helped me get in after he healed me he knew a secret way into the castle a secret he and his old friend found when they were kids I followed his instructions and managed to kill him but they took Eren and tortured him as they thought he did it I saved him and brought him here then he left again and he saved me again this time from freezing to death."

Annie smiles "You like him don't you" Mikasa nods "It's more then that I love him" She looks around it's only them two in sight so she turns back to Annie "We had sex last night" Annie grins "Wow how was it" She smiles "It was amazing his body is amazing I can't believe how much I enjoyed touching his muscled body what me and you did was nice but."

Annie smiles "What you two shared was better but let me guess your sad because you love him but can't be with him" She sighs "Before he met me he enjoyed being alone and well I did to but ever since we met each other me miss each other when either of us is away it's weird he's so lonely, I guess in a way so was I."

"10 years alone just isn't right I love him I don't know how it happened I guess it's kind of because we both lost our parents we share that loss I never wanted to leave him I wanted to climb back under the blankets and fall asleep in his arms again. It's also weird I felt a bond with him it made me sad when he begged me to kill him I saw the look in his eyes anger, sadness, regret, loneliness and much more in those beautiful green eyes of his.

Annie nods "I'm sorry he seems like a badass guy do you think he loves you" Mikasa shrugs "I have no idea maybe."

An hour later Hangi summons Mikasa when she arrives she passes a note to Mikasa "You've been requested for a mission hand-picked more like" Mikasa raises an eyebrow "Hand Picked" Hangi nods "Yea I know it's odd, none of us like it but your one of the best you should be fine."

Mikasa nods she opens the note and reads it she can read as can everyone else in the guild. She reads the note twice it makes no sense at all she doesn't like it either but she has a job to do, Levi will get to the bottom of this she does have to leave most of her weapons that's also weird and makes her feel naked if she's honest and utterly defenceless.

She puts on her assassin's clothes then she leaves for Shiganshina she has to meet this man Dimo Reeves who will give her further instructions this isn't how it's usually done but she's one of the best she can take care of herself. She gets to Shiganshina she looks down the road she travelled from the cave Eren's at she'd like nothing more than to just go and say hi and ask for his advice but the job is urgent so she continues walking into Shiganshina.

She arrives in the town the tavern she has to go to is not from the nicer part of the town but the darker side the side where dangerous people are she slowly makes her way there she feels like she's being watched and she probably is maybe she's just being overly cautious she gets to the tavern she looks around there's nobody about.

She slowly opens the tavern door it's pitch black she's immediately on guard but she enters there's no tables no chairs nothing she's about to reach for her knife and back out when she's struck on the back of the head she immediately crumbles to the floor but before she blacks out she hears them talking "That's her she killed Lord Jean Kirstein."

Then another man speaks" Take her into the forest keep her there until were ready we want information from her about the Assassins base of operations beat it out of her if you have to Jean's father wants to kill her himself" She then blacks out.

Levi's in the camp waiting for the report when Connie rushes into the office "Sir we have a problem it was all a set up Mikasa's been kidnapped at least 10 men they took her into the woods Marco tried to save her."

He goes quiet then he bangs on the table "He tried to save her but there was to many they cut him down they hacked him into pieces, he closes his eyes "He told me to run I wanted to help but he said you needed to know about this he died sir."

Levi nods "You did the right thing anything else" Connie nods "Yes sir the man you described he was behind it all he works for Lord Kirstein I overheard that much before I ran back here it's all connected sir, Jean's death her kidnapping all of it we have to save her."

Levi also punches the table "Fuck I knew this was fucked up from the very beginning. Where did you say they took her" Hangi comes in and passes Connie some water and he drinks it before replying "The woods sir they were heavily armed mercenaries maybe I'm not sure were Assassins sir we can't fight them head on we need to track them first" Levi nods then walks out he summons all the assassins "Who is the best tracker here."

Annie steps forward "I am sir but I know someone who's better than me" Levi sighs "Who might that be then" She smiles "Eren The Titan Hunter" Levi sighs "How do you know" She smiles "It's kind of a hobby of mine I've studied his kills the story of how he tracked that kidnapper into the mountains he thought he'd be safe taking the kids during a snowstorm he was wrong."

Levi nods "So it really was Eren" She nods "Yes Mikasa told me what I suspected he tracked him through the snow storm you need the best and Eren is the best."

Levi sighs he's conflicted he has to rescue his sister he knows that but she's also in love with Eren his feelings might get in the way and get her killed. Annie sighs "Sir they love each other I can tell that he needs to know Eren will find her" Levi sighs "Fine Annie come with me and Sasha you come to your our best bowman."

"Eren will track them down and you will kill them silently Eren killed one man that I know of he said it was an accident he's not a killer he's not trained to kill as you two are I'll talk to him then I'll pay a visit to this client I have a few words I need from him nobody fucks with my family and my assassins."

The three of them gear up then they leave the camp they find what's left of Eren's house then they continue as they see smoke. They follow the smoke and eventually find him he's cooking something a boar it seems like before they get close he spins around and shoots three arrows just missing all three of their feet that stops them in their tracks.

Annie smirks "You've got a rival Sash" Sasha grins "Yes seems so" Eren didn't even look at them at first then he turns around Annie grins "He's totally badass" Sasha smiles "You said he was taken by Mikasa" Annie shrugs "Maybe she'll share."

Sasha smiles "You really think she'd share your crazy" Levi turns around "Shut it" He turns to Eren "We need to talk" Eren sighs "About what" Levi sighs "Mikasa" Eren's face is covered apart from his eyes he reaches behind his back and pulls out two curved daggers Annie smiles "He's so cool sweet blades."

Eren pulls down his scarf "Cut to the chase Levi I have little patience my next arrows won't miss" Annie smirks "He's so cold I love it" Sasha smiles "You're a creepy girl Annie" Levi's still struggling to ask for his help so Annie steps forward "Eren, Mikasa's been kidnapped" Eren's eyes open wide he looks from Annie to Sasha then to Levi he doesn't know the women although he saw them he looks "Is this true Levi."

Levi nods "Yes" Eren glares at him "Why are you hear why aren't you out looking for her" Annie speaks again "We need you you're the best tracker I know we need you to track them" Levi sighs then turns to Annie "You talk to him I have someone to meet and he won't be happy to see me." He runs off and Eren looks at Annie and Sasha, Annie speaks again "Can we approach."

He sheaves his blades when they approach Sasha smiles "He's cute" Annie smiles "He's taken remember" Sasha smirks then shrugs Eren interrupts them "I have little patience tell me what happened" Sasha smiles "Is that a boar" Eren sighs "No it's a Rhino."

Sasha smiles "Funny looking Rhino wait what is a Rhino" He turns to Annie "Who took Mikasa" She tells him about the request and what happened he listens then nods "Sorry about your friend" He sees Sasha keeps staring at the boar he rolls his eyes and rips off a leg and tosses it to her and she catches it and smiles and starts eating he turns back to Annie "How many and how long ago" She tells him those details also.


	7. Rescue

**Orphan Assassins Part 7 Rescue**

Eren listens to everything he can't believe it that was a stupid move even he would have been wary especially what's happened in the last few days. He walks back into the cave and puts out the fire then he follows them they told him that he's only to track they'll do the killing but he'll act if he sees Mikasa in danger.

Annie's watching him and thinks he'll do something reckless she's kind of hoping he will something about him intrigues here she heard what Mikasa said she wants him to let out that inner monster inside him.

They lead him to where Marco was killed there's still blood Sasha looks sad Annie just seems normal Eren touches the blood "Still fresh" He then starts walking so they follow him a few minutes later he finds footprints there's still snow and it was raining last night after all.

He gets on his knees and touches the footprints "At least an hour old" Before they can reply he's off again so they follow. Sasha nudges Annie "So he's really Titan Hunter" Annie nods "Yep he can track anything, anyone, anywhere" Sasha nods "He seems cool" Annie nods "I know righ… she looks around "Where did he go."

From above Eren sighs "You track with stealth and quietly" Annie smiles "How did you get up there" He sighs "How do you think" Annie and Sasha climb up the tree and sits on the branch he turns to them.

Eren the points down to the prints there are traps all over the place they know they could be followed but they can't set traps in the trees so we stay up here and follow that way" Sasha looks at him "Seriously can't we just watch out for traps" Eren sighs "You can if you want I'll track this way" Annie smiles "Eren you're a total badass" He smirks "Are you Annie."

She nods "Yes how did you know" He smirks "A hunch so tell me what was it like having sex with Mikasa" Sasha's shocked not knowing about that Annie laughs "It was nice but she told me sex with you was so much better she loves you did you know that" He looks down "I love her to" Sasha's still shocked "You've both had sex with Mikasa."

They both look at her and grin He smiles then gets serious "I have to save her now do what I do and stay quiet they could have scouts about" Sasha nods "You both had sex with Mikasa" Annie smiles "Let it go" Eren smiles "What she said now be quiet" Sasha whispers "For a hunter you sure know a lot."

He nods "I know humans as for being in the trees do you think I'd hunt a lion or bear head on that would be suicide I use sneak attacks I piss them off I make it so it can't think straight then I go in for the kill" Annie nods "That's actually smart so who taught you all this" Eren shrugs "Books mostly I used to read the books my friend bought me I read and adapt" Annie smiles "Your seriously badass."

He looks at her "You like talking about my ass" She blushes "Well it's a nice ass" Sasha grins "It's true" He rolls his eyes "I didn't get your name" Sasha smiles "Sasha Blouse" He nods "OK now follow me and stay quiet" They both nod and follow him.

They make their way from tree to tree. The trees being so close it's easy to do it they make their way through the forest. Eren stops them and shows them traps they just nod Annie likes Eren a lot he's so cool not like Mikasa likes him, well maybe slightly but she won't get in the way she likes him because he's so badass so ruthless, smart and well attractive.

They've been travelling for at least two hours when they find the camp they might have set traps but they never placed any scouts of course they would never have expected an attack from the trees. He smiles "They might be mercenaries but there not that smart."

Eren looks around the camp he sees nine mercenaries he's about to act when he remembers there were 10 of them he also can't see Mikasa anywhere he then hears a sound at the back of the camp and sees Mikasa tied to a tree and she's getting shouted at and punched by one of the mercenaries he's demanding answers but Eren's is pissed nobody touches Mikasa.

Annie and Sasha are preparing to move into position when Eren pulls out his bow and shoots two arrows one arrow going straight through the man's neck the other through the heart he falls down dead before he noticed anything. Mikasa looks shocked she's looking around but can't see anything.

Annie and Sasha are also shocked but Annie's also smiling. Sasha looks at the other nine mercenaries they appeared to have not heard or saw the man die. He pulls out more arrows and starts shooting killing them off so quickly they don't even realise what's happening until there already dead.

Only the leader is left alive he's looking around shocked he's just lost eight of his best men he looks over at Mikasa and sees the other mercenary dead. Eren lowers his bow and jumps out of the tree and lands on his feet but he's also crouched.

Annie smiles "Fucking hell he's a demon" Sasha nods "I have nothing on him so précised not one miss" Eren pulls out his twin daggers. Annie looks down he's not an assassin but he's in the stance of them he holds the daggers like an assassin also.

Sasha is stunned "Levi said he wasn't a killer" Annie nods "I'd rather not get on his bad side" Sasha nods "I agree." Annie nods "This should be good I wonder how he fights" Sasha nods "That guy looks tough" Annie nods "Strong but slow I think Eren will kill him let's go get Mikasa" Sasha looks at Annie "Don't you think he'll need our help" Annie shrugs "I think he's got this" Sasha looks at Eren then Annie and nods "OK."

Eren gets up and glares at the leader of the mercenaries he's a big guy and old to a veteran probably Eren speaks "You're the leader" The man nods "Your just a boy" Eren at first says nothing then he smiles "Remember the name Titan Hunter it will be the last name you hear before you die" Before the man is ready Eren rushes in and stabs him in both kidneys before the man has even pulled out his sword.

The man stumbles back coughing up blood. Eren lunges in again slashing at his knees then his ankles then behind his ankles the man screams out and falls to his knees he'll never walk again not that he'll live much longer he's already dead he just doesn't know it yet.

Eren lunges in again slashing at his wrists the man hasn't done a thing he can't believe what's happening 50 years in combat and he's been bested by a punk kid. Eren kicks him in the face. Then when the man's on his backside Eren slashes at his privates and the man screams.

Mikasa, Annie and Sasha are looking on there all kind of shocked. Eren's wearing gloves so he picks up the man's privates and shoves them down his throat before he cuts his throat. He glares at the man then looks at the other dead men and approaches them and cuts off their privates and does the same to them as he did to the leader.

When he's done the eight soldiers he looks over at the man who was punching Mikasa and he approaches him he gets on his knees and cuts out the man's eyes, cuts off his nose, ears, tongue then cuts his throat even though he's dead he finishes off with cutting off the man's privates and shoving it down his throat.

Eren's glaring down at the dead man when someone grabs his hand he looks who it is and sees it's Mikasa he sees bruises on her lip and face and a cut below her eye he touches the scar and she touches his hand "It's OK" He looks down and she grabs his face and kisses him "I love you Eren."

He hugs her "I love you to they didn't touch you or anything bad like rape or anything" She shakes her head "Do you think they would have" He sighs "I don't know it's possible" She nods "Your something else Eren" He looks at her "What."

She smiles "You were amazing so quick so précised you danced around him he couldn't do a thing what was all that cutting off the privates thing about."

He sighs "They deserved it" She nods "They did and him" She points to the one who was hitting her" He glares at the dead man "He hit you so he'll go to hell deaf, blind, and unable to smell or talk" She smiles and they hug again "You were amazing I saw the precision with the bow I though Sasha was good Throat and heart they never saw it coming."

He nods "Kind of the point don't you think" She nods "So your first set of kills other than that kidnapper" He shakes his head "No several times Jean sent men after me I killed them to I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt you" She hugs him again then Annie and Sasha come over. Annie smiles "Damn Eren you were so quick a total bad...

Eren grins "Let me guess a Total badass" He smiles at Mikasa "She keeps talking about my ass" Mikasa grins "It's a nice ass" He rolls his eyes "You sure your OK" She nods "I'm OK I promise I've been through worse" He nods "We should get you back" She nods "How did you know what happened to me."

Sasha sighs "Levi sent Connie and Marco to watch you and this client it was all a set up as you can guess when they knocked you out Marco tried saving you but they killed him" Mikasa sighs "Shit Marco was a good guy."

Eren moves away and lets them talk as it's Assassins business it doesn't last long though as they go quiet when they hear people moving towards them Eren reaches for his blades but Mikasa touches his arm and he looks at her and lets go then out of the brush comes Levi, Hangi, Mike, Connie, Petra, Reiner, Bertoldt, Ymir, Krista, Tommy, Mina and finally Hannes.

Levi speaks "Nice work you saved Mikasa and killed them all it seems" Annie smiles "We did nothing this was all Eren he killed nine of them before they knew what hit them. Hangi looks at the man leader "This man's cut to pieces" Mikasa nods "Eren danced around him and cut him to pieces."

Levi turns to Eren "You did this" Eren doesn't even look at Levi he's glaring at Hannes. Hannes seems to notice then his eyes go wide open "Eren is that you" Eren pulls out his daggers "Why didn't you save them I should kill you" Mikasa grabs him "Eren stop" She grabs his face "Hey Calm down."

Eren glares at Hannes before he looks at Mikasa she kisses him and he clenches his fist she sighs "What's all this about" Hannes sighs "Eren I tried to save them" Eren shouts "You didn't try hard enough you were my parents friend you should have tried harder you could have stopped him from killing himself I bet you were to damn fucking drunk as per usual."

Hannes sighs "I got there to late I was looking for you after your mother died then I found him and continued looking for you" Mikasa touches his face "Hey look at me" At first he keeps on glaring but finally looks at her she smiles "I love you do you love me" He nods "Yes."

She smiles then turns to Levi "I'm done I'm leaving the Assassins and being with Eren you said Assassins shouldn't ever fall in love well I did and I'm no longer an Assassin anymore I'm just Mikasa Ackerman" She takes Eren's hand "Come on" Eren's still glaring at Hannes then he follows Mikasa.

Annie smiles "You should have seen Eren toy with their leader he was totally badass before he brought out his sword Eren had already stabbed him in each kidney then slashed his knees then behind his ankles then kicked him in the face and cut off his privates and shoved them down his throat then he cut his throat and he died in agony" Ymir grins "I missed that damn" Sasha nods "I thought I was good with the bow I have nothing on Eren."

Eren leads Mikasa away keeping an eye on the traps he takes her back to his cave she stops in front of him and hugs him "I love you so much and you saved me again" He smiles "I'll always save you I love you to" She smiles "How much" He looks at her "How much what."

She smiles "How much do you love me" He smiles "I'll show you" He picks her up and carries her back to the blankets he lays her down and they start kissing.

Whilst there kissing she puts her hand up his shirt and smiles he does the same to her. She smiles then pulls his top off. Within a minute there both fully naked and going at it again under the blankets.

He's inside her again and she loves it she can't get enough of Eren she loves him so much whilst she was getting beaten all she was thinking was that she'd never see him again she never said it to Eren but she thought they might try and rape her belittle her or something like that but she was too strong for that she would have thought back but there was 10 of them then she saw Eren and she was so glad that the man she loves came to rescue.

Her with some help from Annie and Sasha of course although they said Eren killed every one of them. Now she's here with Eren again and she loves it she wants to be with him forever. He's making love to the women he loves nothing else matters now but this moment.

He was so angry when they told him what happened he had to save her he did go kind of crazy when he saw them all laughing away whilst one of them was beating his lover they deserved everything he dished out to them now he has her back he'll never let her go again but does she want that does she want to be with him as much as he wants to be with her.

He's broken out of his thoughts when she smiles "Eren I'll be with you forever I love you so much" He smiles "Forever is a long time" She smiles and they keep going at it, a few minutes later they climax again and she's still on top of him but just lying there she moves to the side of him and brushes a hand across his chest and smiles "We can get married and start a family."

He looks at her he looks sad "Are you sure I've been alone for so long and you've been an assassin is it right for us to be happy when we've made people sad and is it right for us to bring a life into the world when we've both taken lives."

He sits up and she crawls into his lap and kisses him "It's not ideal but were still young I want to marry you and start a family with you we'll be the coolest parents ever they'll never be weak we'll train them well" He smiles "The stories we tell them will be nice stories not of what we did they shouldn't ever be told."

She smiles "I guess not so what do you say do you want to marry me" He brushes a finger down her arms and smiles "Is this really what you want" She smiles "All I thought about whilst I was taken was that I'd never see you again."

"I want to be with your forever so yes this is what I want I was an assassin but I still read books deep down I wanted to be normal like my parents were its fate that we met up our parents knew each other they wanted us to meet we just never did it whilst they were alive."

He nods "OK let's get married we might have already created a baby" She smiles "Yea maybe so when do you want to get married" He shrugs "When do you want to get married" She smiles "As soon as possible."

He nods "Sounds good now back to business" She smiles "Yes Titan Hunter" He smiles "Did you have like a codename or something" She nods "Raven" He nods "Cool name maybe a cool kids name."

She smiles "Yea so why you still talking I thought we had business to take care of" He smiles "I'm waiting for you to.. He smiles "Never mind". He lays her down and they start kissing and a few minutes later they cuddle up and fall asleep.


End file.
